Problem: One side of a square is $2$ feet long. What is its perimeter?
$2\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {2} + {2} + {2} + {2} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 8\text{ ft} $